Kestry
Kestry is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Liam in the Kingdom of Ulster in Hibernia. Overview The former Duke of Belfast is noble in the unconscious way that all truly noble spirits are. He has an air of quiet authority that puts people at ease. His friends (and they are many) include nobles, commoners, werewolves, and vampires. in his mortal life, he is a lawyer dedicated to seeing justice done for the downtrodden, regardless of race, sex, religion, or other distinguishing trait. In Kithain society, though his rank would have given him a duchy, his affiliation with House Liam would have led to his being disinherited in any other court than Finn's. Realizing Kestry's abilities and gifts, Finn made the young wilder duke of Belfast: the largest duchy in Ulster. Then Finn changed and tried to force Kestry to change as well. Kestry felt betrayed by his king. Beset by a group of Unseelie ravagers called the Vikings, Kestry and his friends fought for the Dreamers of Belfast. At the heart of the Troubles, he found the strength to resist all attempts to corrupt him and his duchy. Though he is slow to anger, when aroused, he is fierce; particularly in defense of the defenseless. One night he finally had enough. Discovering that the Vikings were being led and encouraged by Lorenzo, a favorite of King Finn, Kestry challenged and defeated him. That was some 17 months ago. Finn took the opportunity to rid himself of the Seelie duke, using his ban on dueling to banish the wilder for a year. Though Lorenzo was also banished, Finn stripped Kestry of his title and ducal treasures and awarded them to Lorenzo. To Kestry, though he was sad to leave his home and friends, at least he knew he had accomplished something: from the time he defeated Lorenzo, a cease-fire was called by the IRA (reflecting the calmer feelings that became prevalent as the ravagers were stopped). During this hiatus, the first time in 25 years that the constant war was stopped, new changelings began to emerge, discovering their faerie souls in the wake of new hope and dreams of peace. Image Kestry is 6'2" tall and tends to stand out above the crowd. His short hair is very blond, and his eyes are a startling shade of blue. With high cheekbones and a longish, straight nose, he is considered handsome. He prefers to wear suits, as they tend to gain him respect among the businessmen and law professionals with whom he usually deals, and a cuter length trenchcoat. Of course, while he was banished, he didn't practice law for over a year. In his fae mien, his blond hair is shoulder-length and he dresses in more colorful attire. At need, he dons chimerical armor that is clean, shining silver. His longsword is a shade between silver and blue, and the pommel is worked with the blasted silver tree of House Liam on a cerulean-blue background. Personal Kestry has been dispossessed; he was banished, his duchy (and home) confiscated. Not because of any wrong he committed, but because his beloved monarch, King Finn, has changed, becoming Unseelie. Aside from his own group of friends, he has been unable to convince anyone of this. Others now think that anything he says against the king is a lie born of his bitterness. All members of House Liam are seen as oathbreakers anyway, so he has two strikes against him to start. The cease-fire held for a while, but Lorenzo's excesses have led to the beginning of hostilities again. He is back from exile at last and must somehow stop the new duke's ravagers. Many believe Kestry is far more serious than any changeling should be, but they do not understand the responsibilities he bears. Lorenzo is not the Duke of Belfast, for all that King Finn has appointed him to that position. Leadership must be granted by those who are willing to be led; Lorenzo simply takes what he wants. They are Kestry's people, and it falls to him to protect and defend them. Treasures Though he once had access to the ducal treasures of Belfast, Kestry was forced to give them up when Finn stripped him of his title. They now belong to Lorenzo. Finn did not allow Kestry to take any other treasures with him into exile. He does own, however, a very old book of French fairly tales. Anyone who can read them can gain a temporary point of Glamour from them. His other treasure is a tiny brooch (or lapel pin) shaped like a Celtic harp. Made of silver and set with spun-glass strings, it is a symbol of the secret group known as the Harpers of Erin. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 93-95. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD)